Hugs and Heartbreaks
by AusllyFan
Summary: **A simple hug in the store one day can cause lots of new feelings between Austin and Ally. But when Austin is faced with losing his best friend, who knows what he'll tell.**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is a new story that I'm working on! I'm planning on making this a multichapter story. I'm pretty sure I've got the whole general idea for this story, but I would love for you guys to tell me what you think should happen. I'm open for suggestions! Read and Review please! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**

ally is in the store going through the mail. Trish has been there with her cleaning up all morning. Austin walks in the store casually*

ALLY'S POV.

"Hey Ally! What's up?" says Austin, jumping up and sitting on the countertop as usual.  
"Oh, nothin'" I say.  
"So how's it goin?" says Austin.  
"Good, just about to read through our mail. Not to be rude...but, what are you doing here?" I say.  
"What?, I can't just come check up on my best friend when I'm lonely?" Austin said, making a fake puppy face.  
"Dez isn't here" I said.  
"I'm talking about you Ally" he said.  
I don't know what it was, but something about what Austin said to me made me feel a little embarrassed and I knew I was blushing.  
"Okay, I guess there's nothing wrong with that. Anyway back to the mail" I said, suddenly wanting to change the topic. As I was reading through the mail, one particular letter stood out. It was an invitation to M.U.N.Y.! The music university of New York! I had been accepted into my dream school!  
"I just got accepted into MUNY!"  
I said full of excitement.  
"Cool! Isn't that the school of your dreams?" said Austin excitedly.  
"Yes of course it is!" I said.  
"Oh, by the way, I have awesome news too! My...OUR first album from Starr Records is coming out tomorrow!" said Austin.  
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we both are having the best day ever! By the way, it is YOUR album, not ours." I said correcting him.  
"No Ally, it's ours. I couldn't have ever made any sort of career without you. Remember?" said Austin.  
"Thanks, and I wouldn't have anybody to write songs for if it wasn't for you" I said laughing. Then he pulled me into the biggest hug of my life. And longest. He just held me there in his arms for what seemed like forever. Then I got that weird feeling again, that odd feeling of embarrassment for no reason. Suddenly I was blushing again. Why did I feel so weird? I hug Austin all the time. But something about this hug was different. Then I realized what it was. This was the first time Austin hugged me FIRST. Finally he retreated from the hug, yet a small part of me wished that he hadnt. I saw Austin's face and I guess he realized how long he had been hugging me.  
"Um...sorry. I guess I was a little carried away in the moment." he said apologetically. I was blushing again.  
"No, your fine... But anyway, we should have a party for your album release!" I said. Finding myself nervously changing the subject again.  
"Noo... We should have a party for both our accomplishments." he said.  
"Okay!" I said.  
My dad was walking down the steps behind us.  
"So I overheard the great news you two!" my dad said. "And I think you guys deserve a decent place for a party. How does a block party on Miami Avenue sound?"  
"Oh my gosh! Dad! That's amazing! But isn't that crazy expensive to book Miami Avenue? You don't need to do that for me and there's no reason to do it for Austin either." I said.  
"Of course there is! You're my little girl! I should do anything and everything for you." said my dad.  
"Okay, but why do it for me?" said Austin.  
"Because you're my little Ally's best friend in the world. She would do anything for you, so I would too. I mean you guys spend so much time together I practically consider you one of the family anyway!" My dad said.  
"Thanks" said Austin, blushing just a little bit.  
After that my dad went to the mayor to have Miami Avenue reserved for us.  
"Hey we should write a new song for me to sing at the release party!" Said Austin.  
"Yeah! That's a great idea! Lets go to the practice room." I said.  
We went up to the practice room to brainstorm a new song.  
"Any ideas?" I said.  
"We'll, it needs to be an upbeat partyin' kinda song. Ya know, one to get a big crowd up on their feet!" he said.  
"Yeah! That's perfect!" I said.  
We came up with some lyrics and turned it into a great brand new song. Austin was sitting on the piano bench next to me when he said,  
"Another great song Ally. I could never do this without you."  
And then he hugged me first again. Then for the first time, I started to feel butterflies in my stomach. Not the bad nervous kind but the pretty 'I have a crush on someone' butterflies. So I hugged back. But I don't like Austin that way, we are best friends and nothing more. But now that I think about it, I have been starting to feel more, I don't know, different around him. He stopped hugging me and said,  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome, I love writing songs, especially for my best friend." I said nervously.  
We stood up and I walked him out of the store. We looked awkwardly at each other for a minute, then he just said,  
"Bye Ally, see ya tomorrow." And he walked out the door.  
I don't know what it was, it was the craziest feeling in the world, but right there in that moment, I wanted him to kiss me. Or at least for him to give me one of those unusual bear hugs he's been giving me. But mainly I just didn't want him to leave. Because for the first REAL time, I felt that I was in love with Austin. I mean, I've noticed before that I've had little crushes on him. But they come and go. He is just always so nice to me that I can't tell if he has a crush on me or if he is just being his usual caring self. But this time all those little crushes came back to me at one time and I thought about all that we've been through, and I'm definitely in love with him.

AUSTIN'S POV

I came to visit Ally at the store. I was really bored and for some reason, she was the one I instinctively went to. I had just announced to Ally the good news of my album release. Then I found out that she got accepted into the school of her dreams. I was so happy for her! We decided to have a party for both our accomplishments. All in that moment after congratulating her I impulsively just hugged her. I have never hugged anyone. I mean, I have been hugged, but only by my family and Ally. But this was the first time I hugged somebody first. I never hug anybody because its just not my thing. I hate it when my family hugs me. It just embarrassing. But I've always let Ally hug me. I hug her back because she's my friend and it doesn't bother me. But this hug felt so good, I just couldn't let go. The excitement of the moment, the way Ally was hugging me back, I never wanted to let go. Her arms were around my neck, her head nestled into my shoulder, our bodies close together...what am I thinking?! I'm not in love with Ally? She's my best friend. That would jeopardize everything. But this was definitely a new feeling, and I liked it, and I liked her. I finally made myself let go of the best feeling I've ever had, feeling so embarrassed and blushing because of it. We went up to the practice room after that to work on the new song. We got the song down quicker than I thought. Ally is the best songwriter in the world I thought to myself. I told her I couldn't do anything without her. She thanked me and smiled. I wanted to hug her again. I wanted to feel that spark again. So I tried to hug her again, but less noticeably, but it looked like she was just as into the hug as before so I didn't hold back. I felt it again. But this time it was better. She was even closer to me than last time. So close that I felt her heart beat against my chest speed up when I hugged her tighter. This time she pulled away, I guess I lost track of time. She walked downstairs. What made me feel good is that she couldn't get that smile off her face. When we were standing in the doorway just looking at each other with nothing to say. There was one thing on my mind. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her so bad. It would probably feel ten times better than that hug. But I don't want to be the one to ruin our friendship. So it took every ounce of willpower inside of me to hold back from picking her up spinning her around and giving her the best kiss of her life. So instead I just ended up saying bye see you tomorrow. But that's not what I wanted to do. One thing was certain. I was definitely in love with Ally, and I can't believe it took me this Long to figure that out.

**So that's a wrap for chapter one! What do you guys think? Should I post chapter two? P.S check out my other stories! They may not be my best but I can't get better unless you guys tell me what you would like to see. KK I'm out, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up guys? I really appreciate the reviews and tips you guys gave me! I rewrote this whole second chapter, and I hope it was for the best! If you read this be sure to tell me what you thought about it! If you hated it, just tell me! I can handle the criticism! But if you don't like it, at least tell me why so I can improve. Alright I'm done talking/writing. Enjoy!**

ALLY'S POV

The next day, I met up with Trish and Dez on Miami Avenue for the block party. I still saw no sign of Austin anywhere which was disappointing cause I really wanted to see him. I needed to talk to him about something important. My letter to MUNY says that for me to attend the school, I have to move to New York. I want to talk to him first about it. He is my best friend after all.

I finally saw him walking through the crowd. He looked AMAZING. He was wearing a black suit with a shiny light blue tie. Yet his hair was still messed up in its usual fashion ( I loved that). He came walking up to me and smiled and a little sparkle from the moonlight glimmered off his eyes.

I just about fainted when he said,  
"Hey Ally"  
It took me a second to regain my conscious and I replied,  
"Hey Austin, wow I've never seen you so dressed up. You look great."  
"No Ally, you're the one who looks amazing." He said.  
I was so wrapped up in his eyes and his smile and his tux that I forgot what I was wearing. I was wearing a sparkling light blue strapless dress with little ruffles at the bottom. It wasn't until that point that I realized that his tie matched my dress. I smiled to myself.  
"Thanks" I said, glad that it was dark out so he couldn't see me blush.

I was in such a great mood that I didn't want to bring up the school news to Austin just yet. We had party food and Austin performed his song and everything was going great.

After a while the DJ said he was going to slow it down so grab a dance partner. I started to make my way to a table to sit down but before I could get there, Austin grabbed my arm and turned me towards him.  
"May I have this dance miss Dawson?" He said so sweetly. I was so flattered and blushing again but all I said was  
"Austin, you know I can't dance."  
"You don't need to." He said.

He picked me up and set me on top of his feet and put his arms around my waist and pulled me close. He could be so romantic sometimes.  
"I don't think this helps with the fact that Kira thinks we like each other. She's bound to be here somewhere. If she sees us, she would probably break up with you." I said trying to slip out of his grip.  
"I don't think Kira and I are right for each other." He said pulling me back towards him.  
"Why not? You two looked great together." I said, even though it stung a little to say it.  
"I don't know, I think there is somebody I just would rather be with." He said smiling.  
"Really? Who?" I asked.  
"Never mind" he said.

Was he talking about me? No, that's crazy! I did kinda wish he was though. As the song went on I put my arms around his neck and gazed into his beautiful eyes wishing I could tell him what I feel. But before I knew it, I was even closer to him laying my head on his chest slowly swaying back and forth to the music. But I couldn't even hear the music anymore. All I was listening to was the gentle calming beat of his heart. Most people around us probably thought we were a couple, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. We were just really close friends, and as much as I want us to be more than that, I would never want to risk throwing away our friendship.

We had been dancing through three slow songs already so I ever so slightly moved my head to look up at Austin. He just had his head leaning on top of mine and he was smiling just the tiniest little bit and he had his eyes closed just hugging me tightly yet gently. That was moment I knew that I would love him forever and nothing would change that. And I laid my head back on his chest and drifted back off to the gentle drum of his heartbeat.

AUSTIN'S POV

I was a little late getting to the block party because I had to try to look good for Ally. I don't know why I felt like I needed to, but I did. I put on a black suit with a light blue tie. I never do anything to my hair anyway, so i just shook my head and ran my hand back through it. Simple enough.

I was frantically making my way through the crowd trying to find Ally. I finally spotted her and tried to keep my cool and go talk to her. I don't know why it was so hard to keep my cool around her now. But just as always, the words came out of my mouth just as easily as they would have any other time. I just said hey to Ally and she said hey back.

She looked amazing though. She was absolutely beautiful in her sparkly blue dress. I told her so. Dez gave me a knowing look from across the crowd when he saw that we matched. I just rolled my eyes at him and continued to talk to Ally. He is probably the only person that knows I like Ally, even though I have never told him or anybody. And if Dez knows, then Trish knows because they hang out all the time. They like to say that they're not friends, but since me and Ally hang out all the time, it leaves them with each other. And they don't seem to protest.

We had food and listened to music then I performed the new song. The DJ decided to slow it down so I took my chance. I walked over to Ally and asked her to dance as politely as possible. Just as I suspected she denied it because of her inability to dance. But I was prepared for that. I picked her up and set her on my feet so only I would have to dance. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her in close. I was hoping it wouldn't be too awkward, but she was just smiling at me so I just smiled back.

Then she told me that Kira was probably here and if she saw us that she would probably break up with me. But for some reason, I didn't even care. I told Ally that me and Kira weren't right for each other. I realized that I wanted to be with Ally instead. I told her I would rather be with somebody else. She didn't exactly catch the hints I was dropping because she asked who it was that I liked. I just said nevermind and pulled her in to finish dancing with me. Eventually she did what I wanted her to do and put her arms around my neck and got even closer to me and laid her head on my chest. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world and I wish I could just tell her how I feel. But I didn't waste the moment while I had it. I gently laid my head over top of hers and closed my eyes to imagine the full magic of the moment. I felt Ally move her head and look up at me, but I didn't feel like ruining the moment so I just let her look at me but she laid her head back down on my chest and I could tell by the loosening of her grip that she fell asleep

**So that's a wrap for chapter 2! Sorry that it was kinda short. Tell me what you thought! Review! Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so this is probably going to be the last chapter unless you guys decide you want me to write another. It's not that long and mostly fluffy stuff, but I hope you like it anyway! Don't forget to Read and Review!**

ALLY'S POV

I woke up on the couch of the practice room in the store. I was a bit confused. When did I fall asleep? Why am I here? Am I dreaming? All these thoughts were running through my mind when I saw Austin sitting on the other end of the couch smiling at me as if enjoying my confusion.  
"What am I doing here?" I asked.  
"You fell asleep on me while we were dancing. So I brought you here. I didn't want to wake you up." he said.  
"Um...thanks" I said, still a little confused and slightly embarrassed.

I remembered what I still needed to tell Austin about MUNY. I didn't want to bring it up, but I needed to, so I did.  
"Hey, you know how I got accepted into that music school?" I said.  
"Yeah" he said.  
"Uh,...well...um, its in New York. And since I'm going there, I have to move to New York. " I said straight out. He didn't say anything. He was just looking at me, then as the news slowly hit him, his face just broke. It was the worst feeling in the world to see his face like that. It was like he wasn't looking AT me anymore. He was just looking THROUGH me. Like his thoughts took control and everything else just went away.

"Austin please say something." I said.  
There was still no change in his expression.  
"Austin, please!" I said concerned.  
Finally he moved. But he didn't say anything. He got up fairly quickly and just surrounded me in a huge hug. I hugged him back cause I needed a hug too.  
He whispered in my ear,  
"Please don't leave me Ally. Please. You're the world to me. Ally, you're my best friend and I love you." He said, still hugging me. His breath against my ear gave me chills. There was a part of me that was freaking out with joy because Austin just said he loved me, although he probably meant that in a friendly way. But there was also a part of me trying to ignore that because I knew I would have to leave him behind.

"Austin...,I don't know what to do. I have to take this opportunity but I can't leave my friends behind." I said, hoping he would understand.  
"Ally, you don't understand. Tonight was the best night of my life. If my legs didn't get tired, I would've held you in my arms forever. If you leave, I'll have nothing. Im not just talking about my music career. Ally, you're a part of me that I can't live without. If you go to New York, I'm gonna have to come with you." He said more seriously than I was expecting.

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just stared into his eyes, hoping for some kind of reassuring guidance. Before I knew it, tears were slowly making their way down my cheeks. It was at this moment I noticed tears in Austin's face too. I went in to hug him, but before I got halfway there he had me in grip that was so gently strong that I couldn't break free and he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me. When he kissed me, I couldn't feel anything except him. All i could think about was how amazing this moment was. Fireworks were going off inside me, I wanted to scream and dance like a little girl. I wanted to be with him forever. Finally I had to break away for air, he did too.

He looked at me and said,  
"Do you understand me now Ally?"  
I looked at him and said,  
"Of course I understand. And you know what?"  
"What?" He said.  
"I'm not going anywhere." I said, knowing that my decision was final.  
He smiled bigger than I'd ever seen him smile and he leaned in to kiss me again. Even though this kiss was just like the first, sparks were still flying inside me.  
"What about your dreams Ally? You've always wanted to go there and I don't want to be the one to hold you back." He said.  
"My dream was that I could make a career by creating music. And I think that's what I'm doing now with all my best friends." I said proudly.  
"Yeah, I guess it is. Congratulations Ally! Oh, and thank you so much for staying. I promise I'll make sure its worth your stay. How bout we get back to the last couple hours of OUR party." He said.  
"Sounds great." I said, and I couldn't be more happy with the choice.

AUSTIN'S POV

Since Ally fell asleep, I didn't want to wake her but I couldn't just leave her sleeping on me forever (which I would do if I could). So I decided to take her to the big comfy couch in the practice room at SonicBoom.

I laid her down on the couch quietly and carefully and sat on the other end to watch her sleep. I never in my life realized how beautiful she really is. I was about to fall asleep myself when I felt her start to wake up. She did. She was asking all kinds of confused questions. So I explained to her what happened. She seemed a little embarrassed when she found out that she fell asleep on me, but I didn't mind. Just a little bit after that she said she had some not so great news about her music scholarship.

It was like being hit by a tractor trailer going 80 mph. She told me she was moving to New York. I all but died inside. She basically ripped my heart out and shattered it on the floor. I finally got to have the best night of my life with the girl I love, only to find out she's leaving for a LONG time. She kept trying to get me to say something. But I didn't know what to say. It was like I was falling In an endless black hole. Finally I had enough sense to respond. I did all I could think to do and hugged her. A bigger hug than any bearhug ever given. While I was hugging her, I whispered to her all of my feelings for her. Because I figured now is the perfect time. I cant have her leave me. I wouldn't be able to go on without her beside me. She looked at me and I realized that both of us were crying. Now was my perfect chance to make her understand. She barely leaned in to hug me again but I grabbed her tightly being extremely careful not to hurt her and kissed her. I made sure I gave her a good long lasting kiss to remember.

It was the best feeling in the world. It was like an explosion inside of me. I was right, it was ten times better than hugging her. I wanted to kiss her forever. Finally I was out of breath. I asked her if she understood. She said yes and that she wasn't going to leave. I was so relieved that I wanted to kiss her again. And I did. Then after that rush of relief, another rush of guilt overcame me. Because of me, Ally just gave up her biggest dreams. That was terrible. But she explained to me that making music for me and working with her best friends is better than any other career so I felt better. I decided to take her back to our party and enjoy the last few hours of it together. She said yes. And I really am the luckiest guy in the world.

**So did you guys like it? Be sure to tell me what you thought! Congrats to myself for finishing my first multichapter story. (Even though its not that long...) I am in the progress of writing a new multichapter story that will probably be longer than this one. I'm expanding my genres and I am planning to post lots of new stuff. Wish me luck! **


End file.
